


make you mine

by peachwhiskey



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwhiskey/pseuds/peachwhiskey
Summary: -26-





	make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> -26-

-26-

“give it to me， now“

他一点一点地舔舐你的嘴唇 欲擒故纵般地张开自己的嘴巴 勾着你的舌头进去 手指在你的衣服里顺着脊背一路滑上去 解开你的内衣扣 将内衣抽出来扔到地上

手掌覆上你胸前丰满的雪白 指尖温柔的揉捏着那两点 仿佛带着电一般在你身上传来一阵酥麻

你喉咙情不自禁的轻哼了出来 脖子舒服的向后仰 手指穿梭在他的发梢里 

他顺势脱掉你的上衣 你上半身就这样暴露在他眼前 突然没了遮蔽 你害羞的想用手遮住自己的丰盈 却被他一手擒住你的双手伸到头顶 然后和你动情的接吻 啃噬你的脖子 舔你的锁骨 一路向下 你胸前传来湿热的酥麻感 他轻咬着发红的浆果 舌尖绕着圈 吮吸

”啊～“ 你发出好听的呻吟 他也越来越带劲 一只手在你的大腿上抚摸 隔着底裤刺激着你

你有些着急了 脱掉他的上衣 嘴巴一个劲的凑上去想吻他 带着喘息

他将你抱起来 坐在浴缸边 扣着你的腰跨坐在他的腿上 他发热涨大的物体隔着布料抵着你下身 一边吻你一边揉着你的丰满 手指猛的进入到那个禁区 已经很湿润了

”嗯“  
你喘着粗气 喉咙里传来一阵呻吟 他多加了一根手指 在里面进出不断的触碰最刺激的那个点 惹得你身体不由的扭动了起来 

”想要吗“ 

他带着气声在你耳边说着 你裸露着的两团雪白若有似无的触碰着他的胸口 他手指的动作却还没有停 身下传来滋润的水声

你羞的说不出话来 眼神已经迷离

他拉着你站起来 让你背对着他 将你抵在淋浴间的玻璃上 迅速的褪掉身上的衣物 一手搂住你的腰让你紧贴着他 一手扶着自己的坚硬的物体在你下身摩挲 就是不肯进去 

他咬着你的耳朵 舌头在上面打着圈

”说你要我“ 朴珍荣撩的你浑身发软

”给我 嗯？“ 

你的声音里带着颤抖 话也说不太完整了

他捏着你的下巴将你头扭过来和你舌吻 下身一沉的压进你的身体里 你们两同时发出满足的轻哼声 湿润而温热的包裹着他的坚硬 有一段时间没做了 你身体紧紧的咬住他的

”嘶 放松一点 别咬我太紧” 

他用气声在你耳边说着 手掌还在把玩着你的酥胸 你手臂贴着身前的玻璃 他在身后开始了猛烈的冲撞 

你被体内的东西填满 支支吾吾的说不出话来 浴室里全是你们的冲撞声和水声 他的喘息声和你的呻吟声

朴珍荣突然退了出来 将你转过身抱起来 坐进了浴缸里 本来湿润的地方被水冲的有些干涩 

你跨坐在他的腿上 还没有足够湿润就被他顶了进去 你难受的叫了出来 呜咽声被他的舌头吞了下去 这个体位 他的坚硬一直抵到你敏感点

你抱着他的头 他尽情的吮吸着那团雪白 身下还在有节奏的往里顶撞

“叫我的名字” 

他下巴抵在你的胸口 抬着头和你对视 你的脸带着性感的潮红 嘴唇水嘟嘟的 因为下身的动作 一直说不出话来 

他突停了下来 没了动作 只是盯着你的眼睛 等着你的回应

“朴珍荣 快给我” 

你在他耳边说着 舔过他的耳垂 他的脖子 甚至他的胸前 双手在他身上到处游走 他喉咙里传来满意的哼哼声 你感觉到体内的物体又涨大了一圈 随后被他捏着腰往下压 一点点的填满

一股温热的液体在你体内随着他低沉的一身声轻吼在你体内蔓延 他眼睛扫过你变得潮红的身体和你拥吻

“你好美” 

他抱着你 还迟迟不肯退出去

后来在给你清理的时候又激起了欲望来了一次

还留在你体内 抱着你回房间

“不出去吗” 你跨着他的腰 手推搡着他的肩膀

“我想和你的身体再交流一会” 他眯着眼睛笑着吻你的脖子 将你放到床上的时候又不怀好意的往深处顶了顶

“again？” 你拍打他的胸口 

“刚才没有在床上做啊ㅍㅅㅍ” 

他一脸理直气壮的又占有了你一次


End file.
